After Grace
by jessmerrick
Summary: The Shindig Jack and the boys had been planning...


**Shindig/After Grace**

-

Sam didn't have to stay in the Infirmary for too long. While she was in there, she had multiple visits from Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'C, and even General Hammond himself.

Jack O'Neill whistled as he made his way down the corridor, headed for the Infirmary to pick up his second in command. Daniel called his name for the third time, finally catching up to him. "Hey Jack, everything's sorted."

"Good," he nodded. "I'll drive her home. You'd better get going."

"K," Daniel replied.

"Oh, Daniel?" He called. Daniel turned around to face him again, and smiled. "I'm sorry if I was being off with you, you know, while she was missing. I was just concerned."

"I know," he nodded. "It's fine. See you at Sam's."

"Thanks," Jack smiled. Daniel disappeared off down the corridor, and he continued his journey to the Infirmary.

When he arrived, he found Sam Carter dressed, washed and ready to go. "Morning Colonel," she grinned.

"Morning."

"I'm all set," she told him, picking up her bag off of the bed. "Thanks for giving me a lift. Janet is insisting that I take it easy. No driving. It's only a bang to the head and I've been fine now for..." she paused, studying his expression. "I know, I know."

"Good, saves me giving you the speech. I'll take the bag," he told her, taking it from her and slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's get you home."

"Okay," she nodded. "It will be so nice to see home. It seems like ages since I've been there."

"I should imagine it does," he nodded, as they made their way down the corridor. They got in to the elevator, and there was silence for a moment. He pressed the button, and they started moving. "I'm warning you, Daniel and Teal'C are there with a movie and a cake and some beer. Remember the cake, my idea?"

"Yes sir," she beamed. "It will be nice to spend some time, just the four of us."

Jack stiffled a laugh and nodded. 'The four. Hah.'

"I missed you Carter," He admitted. "At least when you're babbling I get to look at someone very pleasing on the eyes. But when Daniel's babbling instead, it's just...not the same."

Sam giggled. "Pleasing on the eyes, huh?"

He grinned again.

"I'm gonna tell Daniel you said he's ugly," she laughed.

They had a long chat on the way to Sam's house, and he was almost sad once they arrived. He would have loved to have had more alone time with her, just chatting.

He'd been telling her all the latest jokes he'd thought up, and all the latest SGC gossip. Even what happened on The Simpsons last week.

He grabbed her bag from the trunk and locked the car, then followed her up the path to her home. Teal'C opened the door – he was smiling, she noticed – and ushered them in. "Welcome home, SamanthaCarter."

"Thank you, Teal'C," she said, giving him a quick hug. She walked in to the living room, expecting to find Daniel, pizza, cake, beer and a movie. Instead she found Daniel, pizza, cake, beer, Janet, Cassandra, General Hammond, her father and a few of her friends and co-workers from the SGC including Jennifer Hailey and Doctor Myers, her good friend from the Labs.

"Wow..." She laughed, shocked. "I was only missing for four days..."

"Four days was a long time. We were all very worried about you Sammie," Jacob told her, stepping forward. He was dressed in civilian clothes, and she smiled. She hadn't seen him in a shirt and jeans for years.

"Hey Dad," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "It's good to see you."

"You too," he told her, kissing her forhead. "Sorry I couldn't come see you in the infirmary, but I was attending to some important Tok'ra business. They just wouldn't let me out of it. I wasn't very happy. But they let me out early, which is something." He explained. "Jack sent me word of this little shindig."

"We were all off duty, except for the General, so we thought we'd crash the party," Myers piped in. "Hope you don't mind."

"Good to see you, Jessica," Sam nodded. "Glad you could crash."

"So can we cut this cake already? It looks so yummy..." Hailey asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hey Jennifer," Sam nodded, laughing again. "I think that's a good idea."

"Cake," Teal'C exclaimed merrily, between bites of his extra large slice. "Chocolate cake."

"A Jaffa addicted to cake. Wow."

After Sam had talked to all of the other guests, she headed back to SG-1, her father and Janet. Cassy spotted that she was free and left her friend Jennifer with Teal'C. She ran up to Sam and gave her a huge hug. "Sam! I haven't seen you for ages. It's like months."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm sorry. I had a lot of work. It's great to see you. You look...taller," she sighed. She was now almost the same height. "I remember when I could carry you very, very easily. Back when you were...ooh...5 feet. Why'd you have to grow up so fast?"

"Sorry. I'll try not to grow any more," Cassy replied. "When Mom told me you were missing I was totally freaking out. Don't do that to me again, okay?"

"Okay," Sam agreed. "I'll try my best."

After around an hour, most of the guests had left for their shifts at the SGC. Only Cassandra, Daniel, Teal'C, Jack and Jacob were left. They gathered around the t.v. and watched Minority Report, while eating the left over food.

Cassy was snuggled up to Sam, and Sam was snuggled up to Jacob, on the three piece, while Jack and Daniel were stretched out on the other, Teal'C quite happily dozing off in the recliner. He had already seen Minority Report. "Thank you guys, for this."

"Shut up," Jack whispered, throwing a pillow at her. It landed on Cassy, who groaned and threw it back.

Soon, chaos errupted.

It was good to be home.


End file.
